herofandomcom-20200223-history
Lucky Jack
'Lucky Jack '''is a jackrabbit and the secondary tritagonist in Disney's 2004 movie ''Home on the Range. Development Lucky Jack was present in the earliest drafts of the film when it was to be a supernatural western called Sweatin' Bullets. Assisting the calf protagonist in saving his herd from the ghostly Slim and the Willies gang, it would have been revealed that Slim took Lucky Jack's foot as a charm. Appearances ''Home on the Range'' Lucky Jack is first seen waking up from his sleep in his hole in the desert, where he is then chased by a coyote. Lucky Jack then runs into a chuck wagon after losing the coyote. He then tries to run away from the wagon, but his ears get caught in one of the wagon's wheels. He is then sent flying into a cattle drive where he is poked by the sharp horns of the cattle, and is again hurled into an owl's nest. The owlets painfully peck him continuously, and he flees while being chased by the owlets. He then hides under an animal's skull, but when he throws the skull away, a rattlesnake is seen on his face. Upon realizing the rattlesnake on his face, Lucky Jack panics and then runs away. Later, when Maggie was being sent to Little Patch of Heaven, Lucky Jack with the rattlesnake still on his face continues running until he bumps into a cactus, knocking the rattlesnake off his face. Later in the film, Lucky Jack brings food to Maggie, Mrs. Calloway, and Grace while they were asleep, as they were on a quest to catch outlaw Alameda Slim in order to save Little Patch of Heaven. He then introduces himself to the cows and offers them a scorpion, which they decline. The cows then explain to him that they were going to lose their home due to financial trouble. Lucky Jack understands and tells them that he also once had a home called Echo Mine, where he and other jackrabbits used to live until Slim forced them all out and made the mine his hideout. Eager to get revenge on Slim, Lucky Jack leads the cows to Echo Mine. In the film's climax, Lucky Jack helps defeat the Willie Brothers by throwing a horseshoe from Buck at one of them, knocking him out. Later, when the cows hijack a train, it gets in the path of another oncoming train. When the switch that reverses the train track breaks, Buck uses Lucky Jack's wooden peg leg, jamming it inside the switch's opening, and then pushes him down like a lever, thereby saving the cows from a possible collision, causing the driver of the oncoming train to yell, "Roadhogs!" Lucky Jack tries to pull his wooden peg leg out of the lever while he and Buck wish the cows good luck, and the two eventually arrive at Little Patch of Heaven after Slim is arrested. Lucky Jack is last seen on Little Patch of Heaven with Jeb as his new roommate. While Lucky Jack is reading a newspaper about the cows' heroic feat in capturing Alameda Slim, Jeb chews up the article before Lucky Jack can finish reading it. Lucky Jack complains to Jeb who then retorts, and the two both start fighting. As they fight, the barrel they live in rolls around. Later, the barrel with Jeb, Lucky Jack, and Rusty falls into the water trough, with all three of them laughing at the end. Trivia *Lucky Jack bears a great resemblance to the March Hare from Alice in Wonderland. *In the original version of Home on the Range, he was supposed to be the deuteragonist before the script changed. Category:Male Heroes Category:Disney Heroes Category:Animal Heroes Category:Rabbits Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Animated Heroes Category:Gray Heroes Category:Idiots Category:Home on the Range Heroes Category:Sidekick Category:Comic Relief Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes